In Your All Decisions
by Let's Imagine
Summary: She's supportive. But, she's insecure too. Sometime in between these two feelings she ends up behaving like a stubborn kid. But, at the end she behaves as her usual self. *Edited.*


Tarika came out from bathroom into her room, yawning. She was wearing Abhijeet's shirt, the button of which weren't done accordingly. Her hair was haphazard. She's a mess, a beautiful mess.

"Kaha ja rahe ho?" she asked yawning as she watched Abhi wearing his pants.

"Hmm, kuch kam hai."

She looked at the wall clock.

"Rat ke do baje kya kam!"

"Kam batake thori ata hai.. mera shirt do."

"Khabri se milna hai?"

"Haan.."

"Jhut ku bol rahe ho?"

"Jhut kaha bola."

"Tumne jhut boola.. coz tumne liya answer karne mei.."

"Uffo Tarika... bohot important kam hai.. kya tum bhi.. utaro shirt mera tum."

Tarika walked closed to him.

"Le lo khud."

Abhijeet shook his head disapprovingly and proceeded to took off his shirt. He's phone rang so he received and put the phone in between his shoulder and ear, while his hand were trying to unbutton the shirt.

"Haan.. haan ma araha hu.. ake bat karte hai.. hmm, kya.. haan haan sun raha hu tu bol..."

He threw Tarika an angry glance as she was helping him. He told her with eyes to took off the shirt again but she looked away.

"Haan haan.. sun raha hu.. mai bas 20 minute meo phoch raha hu.."

He cut the call.

"Kya bachpana hai Tarika mujhe mera shirt do.."

"Maine toh bola lo... weisey toh jhat se undress karte ho.. ab kya hua! Seduce ho jaoge is dar se nahi utar rahe!"

"Tum ye peheni raho.. mai aisehi chala jaunga. "

Tarika giggled.

"Haso mat yaar.."

"Pants andd shoes mei keisy lag rahe ho pata hai.."

"Dona yaar Tarika.. koi or shirt hai bhi nahi yaha.."

Tarika moved to her cupboard and took out a black shirt for him.

"Tum budhu ho.. dikh nahi raha tumhe ye shirt white hai.. n ismei meri lipstick ki nishan laga hua haii.."

Abhijeet noticed. Indeed there's some lipstick marks on the shirt she's wearing. He smiled and put on the black one.

"Door lock kar lo.. subha bureau mei milte hai..." He kissed her lips gently, Bye."

"Apna khayal rakhna."

Tarika waved at him.

Tarika had just entered to hand the forensic reports over to ACP pradyuman when she heard Abhijeet speak.

"Sir iss escort service mein jaakar dekhna padega"

Tarika became alert when she heard 'escort service'

Was it really what she was thinking?

No,no... Abhijeet wouldn't...

But wait, he had been there for cases before.

But then again, he was not a junior officer anymore... He could send someone else now, right?

Maybe he didn't mean prostitute service when he said 'escort service.'

"Kyuki sir saare victims ko jodne waali ek hi kadi saamne aayi hai," Abhijeet continued, unaware of her presence, "Sab ke sab same aurat, Seema ke paas Gayein the."

So he was indeed talking about... Women !

Tarika found her anger bar rising as she walked towards ACP sir and gave him the reports.

She threw Abhijeet a glare.

"Hello... Tarika ji," Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika knit his eyebrows together.

How could he act like everything was normal and smile at her? She felt like whipping the shit out of him ! How dare he !

Abhijeet opened his mouth to talk further but she just rolled her eyes and walked away, without bothering to even look at him again.

"kal subah pahonch jao Seema ke paas... Hum bhi toh dekhein Seema Ka jadoo," she heard ACP sir speak to him on her way out of the bureau.

At Abhijeet's house :

Tarika threw her bag into the sofa and stood in front of Abhijeet, with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Tarika..."

She raised her right eyebrow.

"Yaar hua kya hai?"

"Tumhe Nahi pata?"

"Tum mere calls Nahi le rahi tabse... Bureau mein Bhi baat Nahi ki... Lab aaya toh Bhi baat Nahi ki... Aur ab.. ab Yaha itne gusse mein khadi ho!"

"Toh kya mein naachu?"

Abhijeet smirked and walked towards her.

"May I have this dance?"

He asked, stretching his hand forward while wrapping his other hand around her waist.

"Tch," Tarika removed his hand from her waist, "mujhse kyu puch rahe ho... Jaakar Seema se pucho!"

"Seema! Kon Seema!"

"Tum nahi jante?"

"Arey baba batao toh.."

"Wahi.. escort service..."

"Tum- Tumhe keisey pata?" He was little angry

"Tumhe gussa ku araha hai? Gussa toh mujhe ana chahiye.."

Abhijeet took a deep breath and calm himself.

"Koi gussa nahi karega thik hai?"

"Mai karungi..."

"Arrey!"

"Tumhara jana jaruri hai?" Tarika asked, irritated.

"Mujhe koi shokh toh hai nahi waha jana ka.. of course jaruri hai."

"Ku jaruri hai?"

"Offo Tarika..." he sighed, "Ok, I can understand you are not liking it."

"Like! I am hating it Abhijeet. I don't want you to go there."

"Toh mai kya karu?"

"Kisi junior ko bhej do."

"ACP sir ne mujhe kaha hai na."

Tarika turned her back towards him.

Abhijeet shook his head and hugged her from behind.

"Tum toh aise bol rahi ho jeisey mai waha kuch galat karne ja raha hu." he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Mujhe bas tumhare wahaa janahi pasand nahi hai.."

"I know.. but I can't help it na."

"Junior.."

"Mai pehle bhii gaya hu na.."

"As a junior.. ab tum senior ho na.."

"Mai senior hoke bhi gaya hu... bas tuumhe pata nahi hota.. I knew it.. tum aise react karogi.."

Tarika moved away and faced him.

"Mujhe bataye biina gai tum waha!"

'Mar gaya.' Abhijeet thought.

"Tarika suno toh.."

"Nahi sunna mujhe kuch.. Tum nahi jaoge.. nahi jaoge.. nahi jaoge.."

"Tarika! Mere kam mei koi dakhal andagi kare mujhe bilkul pasand nahi.. kya bacho ke tarah jid kar rahi ho.."

" Fine. toh phir mai bhi jaungi.."

"Kya!"

"Haan.."

"Mujhpe najar rakhne? Tumhe mujh pe bharosa nahi?"

"Bharose ki bat nahi hai. "

"Toh?"

"Mujhe bas jana hai.."

"Kyun Jaana hai?"

"Kyuki tum jaa rahe ho!"

"Ye kya reason hua! Tum mere Saath har jagah jaogi kya ab se?"

Tarika rolled her eyes at him.

"Tarika tum Nahi jaogi... And that's final."

"Toh tum Bhi Nahi jaoge!" She almost shouted.

"Mind your tone!" He was irritated.

"Mind your words!"

"Abhijeet... You. Are. Going. To take me with you!" said Tarika.

Abhijeet took a deep breath, controlling his anger and held her by her shoulders.

"Tarika tum samajh Nahi rahi...waha tum toh kya - mein Kisi Bhi ladki ko Nahi le jaa Sakta."

"kyun? Taklif hogi tumhe jab wo log mujhe galat nazro se dekhenge... Jab mujhe prosti-"

"Enough Tarika!"

He left her and turned around, keeping his hands on his hips. He was angry. Enraged.

Tarika walked around and stood in front of him.

"Toh meri taklif Ka kya? Sirf tumhe taklif Hoti hai? Meri Bhi kuch feelings hai na Abhijeet!"

"Tarika ACP sir ne mujhe Bola hai... I can't do anything."

"Maybe you could have!"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you could have not suggested the idea in the first place!"

"Ye kab suna Tumne?"

"Oh ! " She smiled sarcastically, " so agar mein sunti Nahi toh tum mujhe kuch Nahi batate -"

"Nahi Tarika aisa -"

"AISA HI HAI ! aisa hi hai Abhijeet... Abhi Bhi tumhe iss baat se problem hai that I know that you were the one that suggested the idea in the first place -"

"Nahi Tarika you're wrong... I don't have a problem with that."

"Why were you trying to conceal it then?"

"I... I wasn't."

"Fine ! I'll believe anything you say... But remember one thing. When you walk out that door, " she pointed to the main door of his house, "it's going to be with me or without me."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what that means."

"With me... Or without- the ball is in your court."

Abhijeet took a step forward, reaching nearer her. He cupped her face.

"Nahi.. mai kuch nahi sunugni." Tarika shook her head.

Abhijeet held her face tighter, making her look at him.

"Tarika.. Tarika..."

"Nahi.."

"Zid.."

"Karungi mai zid."

"Kisi or bat ki zid karo... I swear mai wo pura karunga.. but please waha jane ka zid mat karo... mujhse sehen nahi hoga Tarika.. I can't handle that. Try to understand."

"Toh phir mat jao na.. mujhse bhi sahen nahi hoga. Me too can't handle it. You try to understand."

Abhijeet tried to hug her but she jerked his hands away.

"Agar tum nahi le gai toh mai khud chali jaungi.."

"Tarika!"

"Kya Tarika..."

Abhijeet was trapped. There's no way he would take her to that place. And here, Tarika was hard to convince. He didn't know what to do.

"Mai ACP sir se bat karta hu.. wor kisi or bhejne ko bolta hu." Abhijeet gave up.

"Sach?"

He nodded.

Tarika hugged him.

"Thank you."

"But you have hurt me Tarika." He didn't return the hug.

Tarika left him and looked into his eyes.

"Kya?"

"You have interfere in my work.."

"Matlab.. agar mujhe kabhi aisa jagah jana parta kam ke liye toh tum mujhe rokte nahi? Huh! C'mon Abhijeet... koi flirt kare toh tumse sahen nahi hotta.. or.. bade ai.."

"Nahi.. I would have just made sure nothing happens to you.."

"Par mai ye nahi karr sakti na.. tum mujhe ye karne nahi doge na.. sath le jane ko bol toh rahi hu.. par tum man kaha rahe ho.. sath nahi le ja rahe or bol rahe ho ki you would have allowed me if the situation demand.. huh.."

Abhijeet sighed.

It wasn't hard to understand what she was saying. He was hurt... Angry too but she was the one that needed more appeasing at the moment.

He took her both her hands in his by gently holding her wrists first and then slipping his palm under hers so that her palms rested over them.

"Tarika?"

His tone was soft, compassionate even.

"Hmm," he had to strain his ears to hear her feeble whisper.

"idhar Dekho... Meri taraf."

Tarika looked at him, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"I would never do anything that hurts you this much... Waha jaana toh choti si -"

"But tumhara kaam?"

"Tumse zaroori Nahi. I'll find someone to go in my place."

"Par ACP sir ne -"

"Meine Kaha na... Iss waqt kuch Bhi tumse zaroori Nahi hai... I'll take care of it."

Abhijeet left her and took his phone out. She looked at him for a good one minute as he started typing out some email addressed to ACP.

"Abhijeet tum jao."

"par Tarika -"

Tarika nodded.

"Abhi toh tum -"

"Tum jao Abhijeet. Tumhara kaam hai. And it's my duty to stand by you."

"Duty?" Abhijeet smirked.

"Yes..." Tarika smirked back.

"As a Dr. Tarika, the CID forensic expert or as a citizen of this country or... "

"You know it."

"But I want to hear it."

"You're getting late," she said, almost pushing him out of his own house, "I'll wait here for you."

As Abhijeet grabbed his coat and walked towards the main door, Tarika shouted.

"As Tarika ji."

"Darwaaza Bandh Nahi karogi?" He asked, turning around to face her.

Tarika grinned, knowing perfectly well what his intentions were.

She walked towards the door... Taking slow seductive steps and leaned against the wall, just behind the threshold of the house.

Abhijeet who stood on the other side of the threshold leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," he said.

"Khayal rakhna"

He nodded, muttering something along the lines of "Haan"

Tarika glanced at the clock.

It had been 4 hours since he had been gone.

Cellphone off, no messages, no one to accompany him... It was starting to get her worrird.

The door bell rang and Tarika hurried to answer the door. It's Abhijeet.

" a gain.."

Abhijeet nodded entering into. He sat on sofa, exhausted. Tarika brought water for him.

"Thanks." He drank.

"Maine tumhare kapde nikal ke rakhe hai bed pe.. tum fresh ho jao. Mai khana laga deti hu.."

"Man nahi hai.. rehne do.."

"Milk.."

"Okay."

Abhijeet got up smiling. He loved it when Tarika stayed in his house and behaved like this, like his wife, doing every little thing possible for him.

He got fresh and after drinking the milk lied down on bed. Tarika joined him, switching off the lights. Abhijeet thought now she would ask him about Seema, about the case. But she didn't. She just jugged him.

"Tarika.. wo seema," he initiated as she wasn't asking anything by herself.

"Don't say it. Mujhe nahi janna kuch."

Abhijeet smiled. He perfectly knew her fear. And he couldn't blame her.

"Hmm.. okay.. case ke bare mei na sahi par sayad tum ye janna pasand karogi ki... 'It's only you.. and no one's else... kuch rights bus tumharehi hai..' "

Tarika hugged him tighter. Though she knew it perfectly, listening from him always soothes her.

"I know." I said, firmly.

Abhijeet smiled hugging her back with the same passion.

 **AN: After a long time right? Just got busy busy routine. But we miss Abhirika on this site. No ones write on them. Thats sad.Hey, may be we can message the old writers asking them to come back, that how much we miss theur stories. Hmm may be they aren't using their accounts but at least they would get notifications through mails.Anyways, keep loving Abhirika n the ones who love them.**


End file.
